


Logan was tired.

by catboynagito



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Logan Gets A Hug, Logan Needs A Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Self-Care, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aight this can be read as LAMP or just bros being bros, that. thats a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboynagito/pseuds/catboynagito
Summary: logan is stressed and the boys help him calm down.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Logan was tired.

**Author's Note:**

> this is. my first sanders sides fic. WOW
> 
> okay this is Short short but i wrote it in honor of logan's birthday cause i love he
> 
> as said in tags this can be read as the LAMP ship or just guys bein dudes.

Logan was tired.

Very tired.

He was starting to get bags underneath his eyes tired.

He'd been up all night for the previous three nights, running through everything Thomas needed to remember for the upcoming test. School was stressful, he'd admit. So stressful he might just break down in front of the other sides at breakfast.

Which he did.

Patton had made pancakes, each different pancake shaped to fit each of their respective logos; Virgil a storm cloud, Roman a shield, Patton a heart with glasses and Logan a brain with glasses.

Logan had only taken one small bite of a pancake before he felt a tear run down his face. He was too tired to even eat; but he couldn't let the other sides down by not being awake for Thomas' test. He'd probably ruin everything if he fell asleep, Thomas' grades, his friendships, everything. 

Virgil on the other hand could sense that something was wrong with the logical side. After all, he was the 'dark' version of Logan, much like Deceit is opposite of Patton and Remus is opposite of Roman. Even if Virgil weren't the 'dark' version of Logan, he would obviously be able to tell something was up. There were bags underneath his eyes; which was a problem Thomas frequently had, but not Logan.

When Virgil saw a tear run down Logan's face, he knew he had to do something.

"Logan, I know you're eating, but I gotta show you something really quickly. It's in my room." Virgil said.

Logan nodded, wiping the tear from his face as if noone had seen, and stood up. He followed Virgil to… not Virgil's room. Virgil redirected Logan into his own room.

The anxious side slowly closed the door, and pulled Logan into a comfortable embrace. "You okay, Lo?"

He felt the logical side shake his head. "No." Logan had barely been able to say it before bursting into tears, causing Virgil's hoodie to get soaked on the shoulder. Virgil slowly moved Logan over to the bed, hoping to find a more comfortable position for Logan to just cry his eyes out.

And that he did. Neither of them were sure how long Logan was just crying, but it was long enough for Patton to come knocking on the door. "Virge? Lo? Everything okay in there?"

Virgil glanced down at Logan, who gave him a slight nod as if he were telling Virgil to let Patton into the room.

"Not really…" Virgil said, and Patton basically knocked down the door. He saw Logan crying and immediately rushed to join the two.

"What happened, Virge?" Patton whispered once he was joined in the tight embrace.

"I'm not sure." Virgil sighed and looked down to the crying boy in his arms. "Log, wanna tell us what happened?" Logan nodded.

"I'm, I'm just so stressed over… everything. I had to help Thomas study, now I'm tired and im becoming a burden to you all…"

"Nonsense!" a certain prince peered through the door. "Whoever said you were a burden? Nonsense, my dear!" Patton started giggling at Roman's flamboyant choice of words, which caused both Virgil and Logan to smile. 

Roman climbed into the other's cuddle pile, making it four instead of three. 

"Logan, where'd you come up with that? You've never been a burden to any of us." Patton said, drawing circles on Logan's back, who was still held tightly by Virgil. "In fact, you're just trying to help all of us."

Virgil nodded. "Pat's right. I understand stress, I'm almost the living embodiment of it, and I know that just cause you're stressed doesn't mean you're a burden. In fact, it shows that you have humanity.

Logan smiled up at Virgil, and Roman caressed his cheek. "You will never be a burden to anyone. Anyone. You're our smart boy, and we love you no matter what." Roman pressed a kiss to Logan's cheek. "If you're ever stressed, tell us. Please. We'd wanna help."

  
The other sides nodded, and Logan pushed himself out of Virgil's embrace. "Thank you guys. I needed that." Logan smiled at the other sides. "I've bothered you long enough, can we go eat pancakes now?" Logan said joking.

"Nah, this is comfy." Virgil lowered himself farther back into Patton and Roman who were huddled behind him.

"If you say so." Logan crawled back into Virgil's embrace. Soon enough, they fell asleep in a cuddle pile. 

The pancakes went cold, and Logan got some well deserved rest.

**Author's Note:**

> logan deserved a good cry okay he seems so STRESSED all the time i love him so muchh :'((((


End file.
